Ch.63: Mother (3)
Chapter 63: Angela asks Seere why she is inside the nurse's office. Seere responds with a nervous look and some incomprehensive words. She then turns and runs away while yelling, "It's nothing...!!". While being perplexed by Seere' behavior, Angela watches her running down the hall. Coming from the other direction, Lark arrives behind her and asks if that was Seere. Angela is astonished to see Lark has come to see her. In the nurse's office, Lark is remembering Bathory advising him to talk to Angela, who is waiting for him, after he has spent some time thinking. Lark smiles faintly, thinking that something like this is easier said than done. He wonders what he should do about the awkwardness he is feeling. Angela asks if the tea is good. Lark answers, to Angela's dismay, "Yes...it's unique." Lark then asks Angela how she has been doing. Angela stays speechless for a while and then says, "Although it's been only a week, it felt like several hundred years. Time has no big meaning to us first generations. The only thing that has meaning is the people around us. People that live the same time and share the same memories. It has been a constant stream of pain for us after the creation of the world. The children we gave brith to, died first and we lived on watching over our descendants. I hated that so much. That's why I never procreated and have no offspring...But now even my clan is gone. It might be selfish of me to try and destory this world. But Lark, that's something in the distant future. You are like a son to me. I will work hard so that you won't have to worry about anything...Is that not enough? Are you scared of me?" Lark, who has been listening all this time without saying something, upset by her question, says that he is not scared of her and that she is like a mother to him. Angela smiles pleased, takes Lark's hands and tells him that even after he dies, she will continue living with the same appearance, missing him. She then hugs Lark as she is saying that even though losing their loved ones is like a punishment to first generations, she can put up with it, because she loves him so much''. ''Having a tear in his eye, Lark thinks of his much younger self asking Angela if she will be with him until he dies. Angela opens her hands saying, "Always" and then hugs the boy, while repeating twice, "Forever". She then says that he is the biggest blessing of her life. Changing the mood, Angela asks Lark to try to call her "mother". To Angela's dismay, Lark responds with a look of complete discomfort and a "What??". Angela reminds him that he himself said that she is like a mother to him. Lark explains that he can't do it, because he has never called anyone "mother" before. Angela, surprised, asks if he didn't have a real mother. Lark says his mom passed away shortly after his birth. Full of intrigue, Angela quickly sits downs and leans forward. She then asks if Lark remembers his mother at all. Lark, while wondering silently to himself what's the reason of Angela's intense interest, awkwardly answers that he doesn't remember anything about her except for her picture and her name. Angela says that that is a pity. A flashback then shows a young Lark looking at a picture. His guardian appears and asks him why he isn't doing the dishes. Showing the picture, Lark asks if the woman portrayed is his mother. His guardian says that he is right. She explains that her sister died because of a seizure, several weeks after giving birth to him. She continues saying that his father died two months before his birth in a carriage accident and calls Lark a monster that was born after devouring both of his parents. Young Lark is left looking at his mother's picture, a young woman with brown hair and eyes and freckles. Back to the present, Lark, says that his mother's name was Florian Alfen. Smiling, he is thinking that his mother was just an average woman that one might find anywhere, completely different from Angela. For him, the kind face of a mother is alive in front of him, Angela. His last thought is, "I thought nothing mattered anymore." Category:Chapters